Meaningful Moments
by xx-DiamondRin-xx
Summary: One of those meaningful moment between you and the characters. Consider yourself in this anime and enjoy the moments. Characters x Reader. [Transferred from another account : Queen Emerald] (Last chapter : Yamamoto) Belphegor's chapter is UP!
1. Xanxus

**A/N : Hello. Okay, maybe most of you wonder if you have read this but the writer is different. Let me tell you that the story is actually written by me but I'm using my sister's account because at the moment, I was having trouble. Well, what trouble, let keep it secret. But now, we have encountered another problems and I have to transfer the story here. I hope you all don't mind.**

**Pairing : Xanxus x Reader**

**Pairings that are in list : Takeshi, Belphegor, Enma, Reborn and Gokudera.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

* * *

You felt nervous as he did not come back yet. You were wondering how was he and did he get any injuries? You could not stay in just one place as you kept walking in circle. You did not even hear any advices of his subordinates who asked you to go to your bed already.

The subordinates were also worried, but not about whereabout of him. They were worried about YOU who did not want to go to sleep. They were sure they'd get scolded if they let you stayed up late.

_Where was he? Oh god, please keep him safe'_, your heart kept chanting prayers for him, clearly ignoring his subordinates.

All of the sudden, the front door of the mansion got kicked open with such a strong force, almost crashed to pieces. You quickly turned to the door, expecting his presence.

And yes, it was him.

He didn't know how glad you were when you saw him. He didn't have a single idea on how worried you were earlier. Xanxus just took a glance at you before stepping in. You could see that he was bleeding all over. Somehow, his shirt was all torn. He got scratches on his legs and hands. You wonder how he could get that wounds. Who was so brave that even laid a finger on Xanxus?

Nevertheless, you quickly ran to him, trying to comfort him. But all you got was a glare. You knew he didn't like if someone pitied him. He didn't want people to feel sorry for him. It would just make him looked weak.

"X-Xanxus, are you okay?" You asked, seriously worried over him. You felt like you wanted to cry to see him in such a bad condition.

"Hn." That was all you got from him. Obviously, he didn't want to say anything about his condition.

Then, he left, leaving you all alone. Yes, you felt sad about him. Yes, you felt sorry about him. But that were the reasons as to why you pissed off when he just replied 'hn' to you and ignored you after that. Did he have a single idea that you were worried?

"XANXUS!" You shouted. Xanxus stayed in his place, turning around to look at you after a few second. You could see he was scowling at you but you didn't care about that. He had to know that you DID care about him!

"What?" He asked slowly, almost sounded like a groan to you. The other Varia members just watched both of you. They knew better not to intterupt.

"I asked.. 'ARE YOU OKAY'? and guess what, I just got a 'hn' from you!" You said, clearly irritated by Xanxus' attitude. You seriously thought that he should sometimes changed his behaviour. But of course, Xanxus was Xanxus. It would be such a shock if he did change his attitude. "Anyways, you stay here! I'll take the first aid-kit." You said, before walking to the kitchen.

"I don't need that." You heard he said. After a few moment, you could hear footsteps. You quickly grabbed first aid-kit before running back to the living room.

You saw Xanxus was walking to the stairs, wanting to go upstairs before you reached for his hand and forced him to walk back to the living room.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?! Can't you fucking see that I'm tired?" He gritted his teeth as he gave a dark glare to you. Usually, you would just let him do what he pleased as you couldn't deny that his glares did scare you off. But now, he was your priority.

"And can't you see that I'm trying to treat your wounds?" You said, giving him the same tone he used to you earlier.

"I said, I don't need that! Now before I got more irritated, woman, let my damn hand go!"

"No!" You asked as you pushed him into one of the comfy chair. You quickly opened his shirt and looked at his wounds. You took the first aid-kit and started treating his wounds.

He did try to get up before you pushed him back again. Since he was tired and not in the mood, he just let you treat his wounds. Sometimes, you could hear his groans, signalling that he hurt. But of course, he wouldn't want to admit that.

The other Varia members had gone to their own bedrooms, probably were treating their own wounds. You continued with your works. Silence filled the air. None of you was trying to start a conversation. You were trying to focus in treating Xanxus' wound, afraid that you might hurt him. And Xanxus probably was too tired to talk, or probably, he just didn't want to talk. Not like you only knew him in a few days. You had known him for 2 years already.

After you were done with treating his wounds, you looked up to see Xanxus' face. Xanxus' eyes were closed and no scowls or something was on his face. You wondered if he was sleeping. You sighed a bit before walking to your bedroom, taking a sheet. Once you had taken the sheet, you walked downstairs and covered Xanxus.

This was one of the nights where you could see Xanxus slept peacefully. You also didn't realise when you went to sleep, feeling tired due to lack of sleeps.

Little did you know that Xanxus was just watching you went to sleep on his lap.

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for reading. Please leave a review but no flames. Oh, and if you want to request a character, feel free to do so. Have a good day then.**


	2. Hibari

**A/N : Ah, as I've stated in the chapter one and I've informed a few of you that I would be transferred this story to this account, so, I hope you don't mind. Please keep reading and after this, all updates will be done using this account.**

**Pairing : Hibari x Reader**

**Requested by : Skyking 22. Regalia (I'm sorry that I have to type your name like this but I can't write your name following the real name because it would disappear. I hope you don't mind.)**

**Disclaimer : KHR doesn't belong to me. I just own the plot**

* * *

The bell rang, signalling it was recess already. You quickly got up from your seat, wanting to meet a certain guy which you knew would be on the rooftop. You grabbed your lunch box as you made your way to your destination. You walked out from the class which was full of noises; apparently the students were excited that they could get rests.

You met Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera in your way and you even managed to greet them. Tsuna and Yamamoto wondered where were you going while Gokudera just ignored you. Of course, why would he even care about someone who didn't have "Sawada Tsunayoshi" in one's name? Yes, you had no wonder about that.

"Ah, I was actually trying to find Hibari. Have you seen him?," asked you after you answered Tsuna's question as to where you were going. You held your lunch box tightly, waiting for Tsuna to answer. Tsuna's eyes widened and somehow his face looked pale. Yamamoto just looked at you with curiousity.

"W-Why you want to find him, [y/n]-chan?" Tsuna stuttered, a bit worried that you were actually going to search for Hibari. Well, who was on the right mind would go out and search for Hibari? Either that person was somehow maniac and wanted to be bitten to death, or else Hibari wanted to meet one to bite him to death. Obviously, those options would end up by one would get bitten to death either way.

"Ah! I want to have lunch with him!" You said it casually and gave a sweet smile to Tsuna. Tsuna looked like he was going to faint with your idea. You wanted to have lunch with Hibari? That was really a bad idea to Tsuna. You could see that in Tsuna's face. It was easy to read what was going through in Tsuna's mind. But you just let him think what he wanted to think.

"Hahaha, I think he's on the rooftop. You know, like always," interrupted Yamamoto.

"Thank you! I'll better be going now or I miss the recess. See you in class, Sawada-san, Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san." You quickly left the place, leaving the jawdropped Tsuna behind. Yamamoto just waved while Gokudera looked at Tsuna worriedly and before you left, you could hear Gokudera muttered, "Crazy girl."

You just snickered over Gokudera's statement. He didn't know what it meant by 'love', didn't he?

You reached the rooftop a few minutes later. After scanning the place, you found no figure of Hibari. You frowned. Where was he? Well, you knew he didn't like you interrupted his rest by asking him to eat lunch with you, but you were stubborn. You wondered if he just changed his favourite place; from rooftop to somewhere else you didn't know.

'_Great! Now, how am I supposed to have lunch with him?,_' thought you, grumpy.

"Herbivore, what are you doing here?," asked a voice when you were about to give up. You turned to your back and to your surprise, Hibari was standing firmly there, watching you with narrowed eyes.

"Ah~ Hibari! I was thinking where were you! Well, I want to have lunch with you as usual..?," you replied to him and your reply sounded so much like a question.

"How many times do I have to say that I don't want people to crowd here."

"Well, two people aren't considered as crowding, right?"

"It is, for me."

"But-!" You were stopped by his glare. You knew that he wouldn't hesitate to bite you to death although you were a girl.

"Fine.." You said weakly, putting down the lunch box on the floor before leaving him all alone. You felt hurt that he didn't want to have lunch with you. But you never learnt your lesson. You always disturbed him either way. Every single day, you were loyal to wait for him and gave him the lunch box which contained meals that you cooked by yourself.

Hibari just ignored you as he sat down on the floor with Hibird chirped above his head.

* * *

You stepped into the classroom, just coming back from your last class. You heard the bell rang again, but this time it showed that this was the time to go home. You walked to your place slowly, ignoring the mutters and conversations that were happening around you. All of the students seemed happy as you could clearly heard some of them wanted to go to a bakery, the other wanted to go to play football and most of them just wanted to stay home and play video game.

You packed your things up as you ready to leave the classroom before you reliazed there was a lunch box which looked very likely as the one you left for Hibari earlier.

You opened it and saw that the foods were finished. You smiled to yourself. This was one of those times where he would return the food box which contained nothing, as if signalling he appreciated the things that you had made for him.

* * *

**A/N : Those who haven't reviewed, please review. And feel free to leave suggestions or requests. :D Have a nice day then.**


	3. Yamamoto

**A/N : Oh my goodness! Finally! I managed to write out Yamamoto! I really hope he doesn't sound OOC, but yes, please forgive me if he does. Anyways, I do hope you all will leave a review. Oh yeah, I did say that all updates will be done using this account, no? :D**

**Pairing : Yamamoto x Reader**

**Request by : 18**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

* * *

"Hey hey, [y/n]-chan! Come here!" You heard your best friend calling for you when you were cleaning up your table. You got up calmly from your seat as you walked towards her, wondering what she wanted from you.

"What is it?," asked you once you stood beside her. She was leaning against the window, facing you when she heard your voice.

"Don't you want to watch your boyfriend's match~? Aww, I know you want to!" She asked with the teasing grin was plastered on her face. You knew she tried to tease you but you just kept your face emotionless.

"Pardon me?"

Your best friend frowned. Why you didn't show any emotions? Heck, there wasn't even a smile that always plastered on your face right now; much more a blush from you. I mean, she was teasing you with your boyfriend, no? At least, you should show some emotion like, 'What, no?!' and then blushed. Or, 'hahaha, I'll just watch it later. I'll be watching from the field'. She started to think if you had a fight with Yamamoto.

"[y/n]-chan, tell me the truth."

"Hmm?," was that all your response.

"Did you have a fight with Yamamoto?"

You didn't answer your best friend's question. Still looking at her with emotionless face, you recalled the memories back. The memories which crushed your heart to ashes now.

* * *

_**Confessing Time..** _

"Y-Yamamoto-san, w-would you like t-to be my boyfriend?," you asked, stuttering. Your face was all red and it could be compared to tomato. Sweats could clearly be seen on your face. You shifted uncomfortably on where you were standing now.

Yamamoto seemed shocked with your sudden confession. He managed to blink his eyes for a few seconds before he suddenly laughed. You frowned. Was your face, or your confession that funny? Or, there was something else that funny? Or, he probably laughed at you because he already got a girlfriend and you just made yourself look stupid in front of him. All these things were playing in your mind.

"Hahaha, may I know what's your name first?" He asked, giving a comfortable smile to you. You had an urge to just go and bang yourself to the nearest wall you could ever get. You just realized that you didn't even give him your name. You just asked him to see you and first thing you said was your confession. You told him with a slow voice, really embarrassed with your hasty action.

Once you were done telling him, he just said happily, "Well then, [y/n], why not? I'll be more than happy to be your boyfriend."

At that time, you started to wonder if you had chose the right person to confess. Little did you know he was so happy go-lucky like this.

* * *

**_First date.._ **

"So, Takeshi-kun, which store do you want to go?" You asked, holding his hand tightly. You were so happy today as this was your first date with Yamamoto, the date that you always wanted to have.

"Hmm, I don't really mind actually! Oh, I think we can just go home now! You know, we'll be having school tomorrow and I have baseball practice this evening." He said as he rubbed his head.

You were quite struck by his suggestion. Going home wasn't your option! You wanted to stay with him. I mean, this was your first date. But at last, you sighed, giving up. You knew that you would only waste your time by trying to convince him to stay with you. Sure, he didn't mind but you couldn't help but think that he might probably have to focus to his practice first. Being with you probably was just going to distract him.

You silently sighed, "Okay.."

Once both of you reached the destination, which was your house, you stood in front of him with a smile, "Takeshi-kun, can I have a goodbye kiss?"

He looked a bit shocked but then, he grinned.

"Hahaha, it's not nice if we're seen by the neighbours," and that was how your date ended.

* * *

**_Second date.._**

"Y-Yamamoto, what are you doing here?," asked Tsuna, a little surprise to see you and Yamamoto there. You and Yamamoto bumped into Tsuna and Gokudera when both of you wanted to go into a café.

"Oh? Tsuna? What are you doing here? Gokudera also is here?" Gokudera who thought that Yamamoto had interrupted his time with Tsuna, just gave a glare at Yamamoto.

"Tch, obviously, I am here, Yakyuu-baka!"

"E-Etou, I'm here because Kyoko-chan wants to meet me." Tsuna said and one could see there was a blush on his face.

"Oh? That's good, Tsuna! Hahaha, mind if we join you?" You widened your eyed in disbelief. This was supposed to be your date; and did I mention 'ALONE'?

"Sure, why not?," oblivious to his surrounding, Tsuna agreed. You tried your best not to just explode right there and then.

* * *

**_After School (1).._**

"Takeshi-kun, can we go home now?," asked you slowly.

You were standing by the front door of his class. He was cleaning up his table and preparing to go home. He looked at you with a grin when he heard your voice.

"Oh, okay! We can go now!," he grabbed his bag before walking out of the door. He even managed to bid Tsuna and Gokudera a goodbye.

"So, how was your day?"

"Oh, it was fun! Gokudera and I had a little bet earlier." He said happily. He continued to tell you his story as you just smiled, listening to every single word he uttered.

"Hey, how about we go to that ice-cream stall you always wanted to go?" He suddenly asked, quickly getting a complete attention from you. You blinked a few times. W-Was this for real?

As you were about to response to him, you heard a voice, "Hey, Yamamoto! Going home already? We don't have enough players, so I thought you'd want to join us!" One of his baseball teammates called for him.

_'Please say no! Please!,' _thought you desperately.

"Oh, okay! I'll join then!" He grinned at his teammate before turning to you, saying, "Hey, can you go home by yourself? It seems that they need me there."

You just nodded in silence. Didn't he know that you needed him too? Your heart was broken..

* * *

**_After school (2).._**

"Huh? You wanted to watch my training?," asked he for sure. You never asked for something like that so it was normal to see he was surprised. You nodded enthusiastically.

"Can I?" You asked again. He rubbed his head as he was in deep of thoughts.

"Well, okay then. I don't mind!" He shrugged and gave you his usual smile. You smiled at him back before taking a seat.

And guess what, he was still training though it had already passed twilight; and you just waited for him there. Little did he know your heart was starting to shatter; piece by piece.

* * *

"No, I certainly have no problem with him," you said in monotone-voice. You just didn't care about him anymore. Those memories were certainly not the good ones.

Your friend frowned at this, certainly not believing you. But she didn't say anything as she knew she might not be in the right place to say something like this, especially when she didn't even know what was wrong with your relationship.

"Are you done questioning me, because if you're done, I want to go home at this moment." You threw a look at almost-empty classroom. Most of the students had already went home and you wanted to do the same.

Your friend just nodded, agreeing with your leaving. You continued cleaning your table up before taking your bag and walking out of the classroom. Staring at all of your movements, your friend sighed. How she wished you weren't someone who liked to keep secrets.

You walked passed the baseball field, ignoring all the sounds and noises. You knew he was there, but probably he was just too busy to stop and look at you; you had no wonder about that. So, why you had to care about it anymore? It was normal, no?

But.. you knew you were lying to yourself. You knew you wanted him to just stop by split seconds and stare at you. You knew that. You knew you wanted him to be there, protecting you always. You knew you wanted just a romantic date with him with no disturbance. You knew you wanted to hug and kiss him right now. Sadly, you also knew that all those wishes wouldn't come true.

"OI! A BALL!" You heard a voice, giving warning. Before you could even have chance to turn, a figure stood firmly in front of you, shadowing you and somehow, hitting the ball using his baseball bat out of your way.

You blinked, a bit shocked with what just happened.

"Hey, are you okay?," for the first time, you heard worries in his voice. You nodded hesitantly as he examined your body, trying to figure out if you got any injuries.

Once he made sure you didn't have one, he turned his back and you could see his serious face; just like when he was holding his baseball bat or a sword. He said, "Hey! Can you be careful next time?"

It sounded as playful as always, but you knew that he was giving a warning.

"O-Okay, I'm sorry, Y-Yamamoto-san." The one who threw the ball quickly apologized, also knowing that Yamamoto was serious. Of course they knew. They had been playing with Yamamoto since they had joined the team.

You felt like hugging Yamamoto at the moment, opps, scratch that, you did hug him at the moment. He was quite shocked with your sudden action but this was how you showed your appreciation towards him. He might be oblivious to his surroundings. He might be dumb at times. He might be happy go-lucky. He might be insensitive to your feelings. But despite that, you knew he would always protect you. You regretted that you ever had a doubt on him.

This was one of your meaningful moment ever.

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for reading and feel free to leave suggestions or requests. Please review too! Good day~**

**Pairing that are in list : Belphegor, Enma, Gokudera and Reborn.**


	4. Belphegor

**A/N : Woah, this certainly is a long chapter than the previous one. I realize that I haven't been updating anything for a while. I'm deeply sorry. My exam is near and I have to focus on my studies. So, that's why I rarely write anything anymore.**

**I'm really not sure about this fic. When I read it back, I'm like, "Okay.. what the heck did I write?" But because I don't have any idea anymore *inserts cry here*, I just have to go on with this fic. Hopefully you all will like it. And please, do review~ I like receiving reviews ;)**

**To the reviewers, thank you for reviewing the previous chapters. I really appreciate it..**

**Pairing : Belphegor x Reader [Slight! Rasiel x Reader]**

**Request : Miss Prussome**

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR!**

* * *

"I have to do what?," you stuttered. Coming from a well-known family really was a troublesome, you thought. You knew this would come one day, but you did not believe that such thing would come sooner. Although you were just 8 at the moment, you knew well what it meant by this arrangement.

"You heard me well, [y/n]. I will not repeat. Go, you have to prepare," said your father firmly as he recklessly sat on one of the comfy chair in this luxurious living room.

You managed to blink for a few times before you were dragged by one of the maids to your room, complying to your father's order. You sighed. This must have something to do with his business again, you thought. You were not that stupid. Living will all those adults and having none of siblings did make you act more mature.

"Lady [y/n], I believe you will be the happiest person after this. I've taken care of you for such quite a while, no, I have taken care of you since you were a baby. Of course, it would be my very pleasure to see you being happy." The maid who helped you getting ready said with a big bright smile on her face.

You looked away, was not very sure on to what to say.

"I am happy now. I do not need another thing to be happy," said you in a lower voice, being grateful with all properties you had now.

"Yes, but finally, you will have someone to take care of you." The maid said again but this time, she sounded a bit sad. "I can't take care of you after this, my lady. But, please believe me. Raising you up is one of the precious moment in my life."

Before you could utter another word for a reply, you heard a gentle knock on the door. Both of you looked at the closed door. You nodded, giving permission to the maid to open the said white door, revealing your mother who stood steadily by the door.

"Yes, mother?"

"[y/n], are you ready? The guests are already here and you are expected by your father to come downstairs as soon as possible." Your mother said.

"So soon?," asked you, without sounding really shocked.

"Yes, my daughter. I assume you are ready. Come with me," answered your mother before slowly walking away. You silently sighed again and followed your mother's steps.

As you stepped on the stairs, you could hear a few mutters and mumbles, yet you ignored them all. You were not very interested. Once you reached downstairs, you saw a very good-looking lady with a man beside her. The man also looked quite decent.

You frowned. It seemed like you did see them before, but where, you wonder? A pair of twins caught your attention, with both of them laughed very weird laughs; one who sounded like, "she she she" and the other one sounded like, "shi shi shi".

Suddenly, realization came to your sense. Of course you knew them. I mean, who didn't? They were king and queen of the kingdom. This was such an honor to your family.

You quickly approached them, bowing as you had been taught, saying, "Your majesties."

After a very formal greeting, you settled yourself down beside one of the princes. You noticed you sat beside the one who let out "shi shi shi" laugh and he also noticed you were looking at him. He just gave you a wide grin yet, you did not dare to do anything. You just slightly lowered your head before looking up, straight into your father's figure.

"I believe you have been noticed the reason as to why we are here at the moment, am I right?," the King started talking first.

"Yes, of course, and we are very honored that you come by yourself, your majesty." Your father said, a bit nervous in his sentence, you could sense that.

The Queen suddenly let out a laugh, "Of course we have to come by ourselves. We would like to see our future daughter in-law with our own two eyes." She suddenly turned to you, making you startled for a few seconds. "Ah, a proper lady to be a proper princess."

Again, you quickly lowered your head, muttering, "Thank you, your highness."

And the dinner went perfectly well and it was ended up with changing the engagement rings between the two parties.

* * *

"Shishishi, so, the future princess is here. What are you doing here?" You suddenly heard a very familiar voice. You turned, only to bump into Bel.

"Ah, Prince Bel."

He suddenly frowned.

"How did you recognize me?," he asked suspiciously, knowing that you had a very hard time to recognize who is who. Sometimes, you mistaken him as his brother, which he didn't take quite politely about the matter. You knew that he had something against his brother.

"From your laugh, of course."

He just stared at you before sitting beside you. "I see. Hey, future-princess, the prince is quite bored. How about you entertain the prince?," he asked.

"And how can I entertain you?"

"How should I know. Future-princess like you should have known about what the prince likes or not."

"That does not make any sense, Prince Bel." You said, almost whispering.

Suddenly, a voice was heard. The maid who always served Belphegor came running towards him.

"Prince Bel, did you interrupt Lady [y/n] again? Prince Bel, please, you do know your brother does not like you to disturb his future wife," said the maid, trying to advice Belphegor.

"He is not disturbing me." You said, almost tried to defend Bel.

"Yes, of course, my lady," the maid said hesitantly. She just did her job. If she did not advise Belphegor, then, Rasiel would come after her head for not noticing Belphegor regarding his attitude. But, if she did, you would defend Belphegor and Rasiel definitely did not appreciate his future-wife's feeling got hurt.

"My lady, if you would please go back to the castle with me? It's quite cold outside." The maid tried to persuade you. You took a glance at Belphegor who just looked at the scenario before following the maid.

"And same goes to you too, Prince Bel," said the maid slowly and bowed her head.

* * *

You could not sleep that night. Somehow, something was bothering you. You silently sighed. Why did your parents let you to stay in the palace although you were not yet married with Rasiel?

You sighed, "I just miss my family."

"You do?"

You turned sharply at the source of the voice. Sitting on your window pane was Belphegor, with his usual grin. He then jumped into your room and walked steadily towards your bed before settling himself down on your bed.

"What are you doing here?," you asked. You looked again at the window. You were very sure that the maids already closed it, but how did Belphegor manage to open it? Ah, wasn't palace his home? Of course he knew how to open it.

"Shishishi, the prince can't sleep and decide to find the future-princess for entertainment."

"As I've been saying, Prince Bel, I can't entertain you. I am very sorry."

Although you protested, Belphegor seemed not to hear you as he said, "So, why do future-princess miss her family?"

You felt like regretting for saying it out loud. You knew well that this guy couldn't just stop asking if he was curious.

"I've been staying here for weeks. Of course I miss my family, Prince Bel."

"Shishishi, are you having home-sick, future-princess?" You just let that question away, refusing to reply.

Silence filled the air since you did not want to answer the question and Bel also was kind of lost of words as he didn't have any ideas to tease you any longer.

"I can bring you back to your home," Bel suddenly said. You blinked. What did you just hear?

Before you could say another word, you heard faint footsteps. So did Bel. He quickly got up from his seat and came closer to you; his lips almost touched yours, yet, he didn't have any intention to kiss you.

"I said the truth. But it might take a while." He whispered at your ears; the breeze made you slightly shiver. Your hands gripped on your sheet as you hesitantly nodded.

Looking satisfied, Belphegor quickly walked to the window and jumped out; just a few moments before your door was opened.

"She she she, you're not sleeping yet, Princess?," came the familiar voice.

You looked at Rasiel; a firm butler stood behind him. You shook your head.

"I'm about to go to sleep, Prince Rasiel. I just woke up by a nightmare." You gave a fake reason.

"She she she, of course you will wake up. Your window is opened." You quickly faked your reaction, looking very shocked as if you just realized the whole thing.

"Really? My pardon. I didn't realize."

"You have nothing to apologize, Princess. Oi, go and close that window," he ordered his butler. Complying to his prince's order, the butler quickly walked towards the window before closing it tight, making sure it was locked too.

"Thank you, Prince Rasiel."

"She she she, sleep tight, Princess."

* * *

All those memories came back to you. Why?! Why now?! Why did the memories come when your life was at a stake? Did you miss them?

Yes, Belphegor did grant his promises. Yes, he let you go back to your beloved house. But, by killing his own family! You never thought that Belphegor had big grudge on his own biological brother though you kept seeing them fighting a few times. You thought that it was a normal fight between brothers. Unfortunately enough, you were wrong.

"Little did I know I would find someone from our fallen kingdom," said the unknown guy, knife in his hand. You did not know him and you doubted you met him before but of course, if he was from your country, surely he knew who you were.

You began to sweat drop. The upcoming would not be good.

"Certainly pure coincidence, is it not?," asked the man after a few moments of silence.

You backed away slowly until your back was pressing hard to the cold wall. Your heart didn't stop praying that somehow, someone would come and save you. But you knew it was futile. This was a lonely and quiet street. People rarely come here and there's only a little chance that people will find you.

The man slowly walked towards you.

"At first, I just wanted to have you for fun, but I guess this can't be helped, no? Let me tell you, Princess, I hate all of the royal family and seeing you here certainly makes my blood boil. Why the hell he must kill my family back then?! What did we do to you?," the man exclaimed, eyes showed pure hatred.

"B-But, I-I didn't do anything wrong to you...," stuttered you. You knew very well what he meant. He must be one of those people who his family got killed by the King, Rasiel and Belphegor's father. She could not help but to think that royal family did do something evil back then. They just captured people and killed them without investigating anything. She knew. She even saw it by herself.

"Hahaha!," the man suddenly let out a laugh, as if mocking her.

"Yes, you didn't do something but being a member to the royal family is enough to kill you. You and your family are like beasts!," continued him.

Your tears were streaming down on your face as your heartbeat increased. Your breathing became rapid when that guy was holding up his knife and readying to stab you right on your heart. You closed your eyes quickly, waiting for that thing to happen, waiting for your blood to spill out as you lay on that cold hard ground.

'_Thud!_'

"E-Eh?"

You slowly opened your eyes when you heard that sound in front of you. You were shocked to see the same guy was lying on the ground; with 3 knives right through his neck and another 3 knives right through his chest, carefully aimed at his heart.

You wanted to scream but no voice came out. You didn't know what to do with the dead body.

"Shishishi..."

You sharply turned to that laugh. Laugh which you longed for ages.

There he was, still with his known tiara on his head but his clothes seemed different from the one that used to be. His bangs were still covering his eyes; eyes which he never showed to anyone. Knives were in his hand as he casually grinned at you. You blinked. 'Is this for real?,' you thought.

"Ushishishi, it seems like the prince has a good timing." Belphegor said, grin was still plastered on his face.

Getting no response from you, he continued, "The prince can't believe that he will meet the princess here. What exactly are you doing? Getting a rapper in your way?"

"O-of course not..,"denied you.

He turned his face to look at the dead body. "Looks like the prince is right."

You just kept quiet as you secretly looked at him. He never changed besides his appearance. His famous laugh was still there but his voice changed a bit. He also didn't wear something he used to wear when he was a prince yet, he still kept his tiara.

"Oi, are you finished looking at the prince?"

You quickly lowered your head, all flustered. He realized you were watching him.

"Shishishi, now let's just get away from here before another person shows up or something. You surely don't want to get killed twice, right?"

You nodded.

All of a sudden, he picked you up and started running.

"E-Eh? I-I can walk on my own!," protested you.

"The prince doesn't know that the princess can't see that we are running now. I can let you run, but are you sure you can catch up with the prince?," asked him in serious tone. "Besides, we don't have much time to stay longer there."

Again, you kept your mouth shut. After about 15 minutes of running, both of you managed to reach your house; faster than you could imagine.

'Must be his stamina or something,' thought you again.

"Shishishi, looks like the princess are safe now~," Belphegor said, a grin returned to its lips again. He started to walk away.

"W-Wait!"

"Hmm?" He turned when he heard your desperate voice.

"E-Etou, can we meet again?" You could not help but asked him this question. You really wanted to meet him again. You wanted to know all about him and where could he have been all this while.

"Shishishi, maybe~" With that answer, he jumped and was then out of sight.

You let out a sigh, but a smile was now on your face. Maybe, he did change a bit.

"Thank you.. Prince Bel," said you to yourself under your breath before you walked into your house, smiling.

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for reading and I seriously hope you enjoy it, especially the one who requested it. Please leave a review~ As I've been saying, I love to receive reviews~ ;) **

**Oh my god, I'm so dead. Next character will be Enma. How am I supposed to write him? Hopefully, I can do it. Jia you! Jia you!**

**Characters in list : Enma, Gokudera, Reborn, G, Squalo, Giotto**


End file.
